Five Nights at Rex's 4
Five Nights at Rex's 4 is a FNaF Fan-Game made by Lord Bowser. This is one of 9 FNaR games. Description The game takes place in 2016. You play as Chris Smith - the main protagonist of Five Nights at Rex's: The Sharp Teeth, who wanted to solve Rexterr's Family Diner mystery. To do it, you break into a closed location. However, not only old, destroyed and turned off animatronics are there. Something else is... Animatronics Deadly Rex Deadly Rex is one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Rex's 4. He is similar to Tyrannosaurus Rex's from the first part of the game. Unlike Nightmare animatronics, he is not destroyed (just like other Deadly animatronics). In addition, he has very sharp teeth and five fingers with sharp too claws. His feet has three toes with sharp also claws. His eyes are red with black vertical line. Deadly Rex starts moving on Night 3 in Parts & Service. He leads from there to the Main Hall, Dining Room, Management Office, Bathrooms and heads to the Hallway in front of the office. You have to spray animatronic with water and he will go away. With the coming of the next night, he will start to do it faster and faster. Deadly Spino Deadly Spino is one of the antagonists in the game Five Nights at Rex's 4. He looks like Spino from Five Nights at Rex's 1. Unlike Nightmare animatronics from FNAF 4, he is not destroyed (just like other Deadly animatronics). He has jaw filled with sharp teeth and sharp claws on the hands and feet on which there are three toes with sharp claws too. like other animatronics in the game. His eyes are red and have a black vertical pupil. He has two rows of sharp teeth. Deadly Spino starts at Night 1. He will move from Parts & Service through the Main Hall, Dining Room, Gift Shop, Party Room 1, Bathroom and heads to Hallway to kill the player. We have to spray it with water and then he will go away. Deadly Bartia Deadly Bartia is one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Rex's 4. She looks like Bartia from Five Nights at Rex's 1. Unlike Nightmare animatronics from FNAF 4, she's not destroyed, like other Deadly animatronics. She has a triple jaw with sharp teeth, red eyes with a black vertical pupil and sharp claws on the hands and feet. Deadly Bartia will move from Parts & Service through the Main Hall, Dining Room, Kitchen, Management Office, and will go to Hallway in front of the office to get to the player. When she is in the corridor (where the light where light is always on and you will see any animatronic standing there) wait until she enter the office to spray her with water. Along with the next night you should do it more often. Deadly Ray Deadly Ray is one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Rex's 4. He looks just like his equivalent in the first game. He has two jaws with sharp teeth. He has five fingers with sharp claws like other Deadly animatronics, and metal tongue. Feet have three fingers with slightly pointed claws (like other animatronics). Deadly Ray appears in Parts & Service. He will move quickly (not running) through Main Hallway, Dining Room, Supply Closet, Party Room 1, Party Room 2, Management Office, and he will move to Hallway in front of the office where he will stand. The player will notice him immediately, because in the ventilation and in Hallway the light is on all the time. When Deadly Ray appears in the office, then you should spray him with water. The light will go off for 3 seconds and it will light up again and the animatronic will not be in the Office (same case is with other animatronics). Deadly Rexterr Deadly Rexterr is one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Rex's 4. He's a golden Tyrannosaurus. He has a purple cap and a bow tie. Like all Deadly animatronics, he's not destroyed, but he has sharp teeth, claws on hands and feet and red eyes with a black vertical pupil. In addition, in contrast to the rest of Deadly animatronics, he has a jaw on the stomach. The appearance resembles Golden Rex, but Golden Rex and Rexterr are not the same animatronics. Deadly Rexterr becomes active on the fourth night, from 4 AM. He starts in Parts & Service and he can move on any camera in random order. At Night 5, he collaborates with Death at 4 AM. He can move very quickly from place to place. His normal counterpart (original Rexterr) accidentally crushed a head of a little kid. This event was The Bite of 83. Minitrap Minitrap is one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Rex's 4. He's a plush version of Spring Spino/Spinotrap. He looks almost identical to Spinotrap, but he's just a plush version of SP and he does not have any damage like other animatronics in the game. He has sharp teeth, claws on his hands and feet and red eyes with a black horizontal line. Minitrap becomes active at Night 4. We can see him in Parts & Service. He's starting to move there and he can appear in the Main Hall, Dining Room, Backstage, Show Stage, Management Office, Party Room 2 and he enters there into ventilation leading to our office. We can see him in ventilation blindspot, where the light is always on. Later he will stand on the desk and we need to spray him with the water and then he will go away. Death Death is the main antagonist in Five Nights at Rex's 4. He appears on the fifth night, where at 4AM, he's working with Deadly Rexterr. He looks exactly like Deadly Rexterr, but he's black. He behaves like other Deadly Animatronics, but he can appear on every camera in different order (and he moves very fast like Deadly Rexterr). When he will stand in the Hallway (where the light is on all the time) in front of the office, then we have to wait until he'll get inside. Then you should spray him with the water and he will go away. However, we need to spray water on him 2 times, instead of 1, as in case of other animatronics. Mechanics Cameras One of the game mechanics are cameras. We must watch with them animatronics. Water You can also spray animatronics with water, when they're in the hallway or in the vent. Then they will go away. However, the protagonist have limited water supply. One spraying drains 5% of water. That means we can spray water on animatronics only 20 times per night. Nights In Five Nights at Rex's 4, there's no phone calls. However, there's still 5 nights, but with cutscenes. Night 1 The easiest night in the game. Only Deadly Spino is active. After finishing night, there will be cutscene. The screen will be black, but the dialogue can be heard: Voice 1: I don't understand! Nothing was wrong with animatronics or anything else! I don't know how may this happen! Someone must did this! Voice 2: Yeah... It's sad, that poor little kid was killed. His head got crushed! So macabre! Mr. Jackson will be angry! Voice 1: We can not convince the public that it wasn't our fault. They will think, that we did this. We must close restaurant. Then the cutscene ends. Night 2 This night still easy, but there are now Deadly Spino and Deadly Bartia active. After the night, the cutscene is played, but one of the voices is different: Voice 2: Mr. Jackson, the Rexterr's Family Dinner is now closed. What we will do? Richard Jackson: Don't worry, my friend. We have still Circus Bill's Pizza World. Tell the rest to prepare Funtime animatronics for the show planned for tomorrow. Voice 2: Yes, sir! The cutscene ends. Night 3 This night is medium. Now Deadly Rex, Deadly Spino, Deadly Bartia, Deadly Ray are active. After the night, the another cutscene is played: Voice 2: Boss! We have a problem! Parents are complain that we did not keep the eye on children. They disappeared! But I left them with animatronics! Richard Jackson: Well, tell the rest of employees to search them! Voice 2: Yes, Mr. Jackson! The cutscene ends. Night 4 This night is hard. All animatronics, expect Death are active. They are replaced at 4 AM by Deadly Rexterr. After the night, the cutscene plays: Richard Jackson: Ok, I did it. Nothing came out about my plan. I must be careful right now. Voice 2: Sir, we did not find the children. Parents are in despair. Richard Jackson: Tell them, that I'm sorry, but we did what we could. Voice 2: Yes, boss. The cutscene ends. Night 5 This night is very hard and the last night in the game. All animatronics are active, but they are replaced at 4 AM by Deadly Rexterr and Death. After passing the night, the cutscene plays. However, the screen isn't black, but the camera focuses from down to up, showing Funtime animatronic: Voice 2: This animatronic is amazing, boss! Richard Jackson: Yes, you're right. He's probably the best of them. Voice 2: Can you show me, boss, the blueprints of animatronics construction? I'm just curious about the robots abilities. Richard Jackson: No. Voice 2: Ok, but what is the name of this animatronic? Richard Jackson: I named him... Circus Bill. The cutscene ends, but second cutscene plays: The camera shows slightly destroyed Deadly animatronics lying down on floor. Then we can hear footsteps. A mysterious shadow of a man appears on the Deadly Rex. The cutscene ends and the menu appears on the screen, with the star. Trivia * We can notice a small cameo in Parts & Service. When we will switch to the camera P&S room, then we will see old, slightly destroyed Rexterr in the darkness, but he will not move or do anything. Category:Games